Marcelo Mastrocola
Marcelo Mastrocola or better known as Count Marcelo was known as the liberator of the Maurians during the principality and negotiated the freedom of the Maurians and the economic dependence of these against the new Parsian Empire, accepting certain conditions and swearing allegiance to the present sultans, Marcelo despite getting freedom, obtained several differences with the church and the nobility who wanted independence. He forced the abolition of the Principality of Carantia and determined the creation of Mauria as a tributary kingdom of Parsia while maintaining their independence in several respects. His government and coronation although initially was strongly resisted by the ruling Heptarchy, managed to pull forward the country through numerous international treaties and ensuring the defense of the country against the Persian influences ranging with the Greek Revolution, he supported various organizations to obtain the Persian release its economic yoke and modernized the country according to the prevailing institutions of their continental neighbors, though an orthodox was forced to ban the public places in order to ensure the independence of his country, his term government with his death in 2850. Biography Life as a Count Marcelo was born in 2769 in Patania, a county west of Carantia (now Neapolis) his father was descendant of notables generals and counts in service of theCarantia royal family during the War against the Parsians, his father died during a Parsian Raid in 2770 and his cousin Lorenzo assumed the county during his childhood, he learned from Selloi Philosophers and travelled to Mount Agios to be baptized by the local metropolitans. Marcelo assumed the county in 2780 ad rapidly instigated local nobles a coup to take the country to the real weakness of decisions against constant foreign invasions, he marched with numerous nobles to the capital after the death of Giuliano VII to require the Senato the establishment of a independient government and clarify the situation in the region, when they received a previous answer, the Parsians invaded Patania and Marcelo was forced to back down and stop the invaders, defeating them in the Carpallos Mountains Thanks to the victory he receive the support of the Senato and the Heptarchy and was coronated as King of Carantia in 2800. King of Carantia and Mauria Marcelo was crowned in 2800 by the resistance of many conservatives and nobles quickly took a completely opposite stance before his coronation, quickly traveled to Ostambal and negotiated peace between the two nations and declared the creation of a new state, the Principality was abolished and elevated to a rightfully kingdom accepted by the Sultan and the Archbishop of Carantia with certain economic and political conditions of the new state, creating the Kingdom of Mauria by that ensuring good trade pacts and a powerful ally against any threat from the north, the Sultans in turn assured him independence and good business deals when the city-states did not interfere with the government of the Parsians in the Peninsula, Marcelo he instructed the senate to form a "territory capable of supporting and harboring the same language and thus ensure peace between us" and the new kingdom was born as a Confederate military aristocracy among various city-states led by the city of Carantia, this being the capital of the new Kingdom of Mauri but in reality was a tributary state to the Parsians. Marcelo was recognized by numerous reforms in order to modernize the country, the most notables was: * Introduction of the first Maurian paper banknotes * Reorganisation of the army, including the introduction of conscription * Adoption of an Maurian national anthem and national flag * Reorganisation of the finance system according to the Parsian model * Reorganisation of the Civil and Criminal Code according to the Selloi model * Reorganisation of the court system, establishing a system of civil and criminal courts with both Eridanan and Maurian judges. * Establishment of a new Parliament based in the Heptarchy * Institution of a council of public instruction * Creation of the Ministry of Education * Establishment of the first modern universities and academies * Establishment of an Maurian school in Ostambal * Abolition of an unfairly imposed capitation tax which imposed higher tariffs on non-orthodox * Non-Orthodox were allowed to become soldiers in the army * Various provisions for the better administration of the public service and for the advancement of commerce * New land laws confirming the right of ownership * Decriminalisation of homosexuality Beside this, the condition of the creation of the kingdom was the prohibition of Orthodox Church in Carantia causing many riots throughout the country that were defeated with the help of Parsian army, although his decision abolisión the former principality and creating a kingdom caused diverse opinions and criticisms, secured the independence and unity of the Italian people under one flag for future generations, He lived his entire reign in the fight to modernize the country against numerous nobles who resisted change or who said they marcelo "sold the country" for a charge eye of them did not exist, his government was characterized as innovative but many civil conflicts, only his death was able to silence critics and his son Giancarlo abolished the ban of the church in civil matters See Also *Principality of Carantia * Kingdom of Mauria * Kings of Carantia and Mauria Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People Category:History of Ruthenia